Diabetes is a chronic disease that is caused by both hereditary and environmental factors. It is characterized by the body's inability to control glucose levels. Left untreated, it causes damage to the circulatory and nervous systems and results in organ failures, amputations, neuropathy, blindness and eventually death. It has been definitively shown that the cost of the complications related to diabetes significantly exceeds the cost of therapy. The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) was a ten-year study of 1400 patients to assess the benefits of close control of blood glucose levels. The study found that such close control provided 50% to 75% reductions in retinopathy, nephropathy, neuropathy and cardiovascular risk.
There are roughly 17.5 million people with diabetes in the United States and Europe, and about 60 million more worldwide. Roughly 35% of these people use insulin to maintain close control of their glucose levels. Proper control of blood glucose levels through programmed insulin injection or infusion allows a high quality of life and a life expectancy of an additional 35 to 40 years from diagnosis.
Currently, there are two principal modes of daily insulin therapy. The first mode includes syringes and insulin pens. These devices are simple to use and are relatively low in cost, but they require a needle stick at each injection, typically three to four times per day. The second is infusion pump therapy, which entails the purchase of an expensive pump that lasts for about three years. The initial cost of the pump is a high barrier to this type of therapy. From a user perspective, however, the overwhelming majority of patients who have used pumps prefer to remain with pumps for the rest of their lives. This is because infusion pumps, although more complex than syringes and pens, offer the advantages of continuous infusion of insulin, precision dosing and programmable delivery schedules. This results in closer glucose control and an improved feeling of wellness.
The typical patient on intensive therapy injects insulin to provide a basal level and then takes supplemental boluses prior to meals during the day. Those on infusion pumps program their pumps to mimic this type of delivery schedule. There are several existing or anticipated means of insulin therapy that a patient might consider.
The first are so-called oral agents that enhance the ability of the body to utilize insulin. Typical compounds include sulfonylureas, biguanides and thiazolidinediones. Oral agents are initially appropriate for Type 2 diabetics, whose bodies produce some insulin, although after a period of years these patients generally need to supplement with additional insulin. For Type 1 diabetics, the body does not produce insulin and these agents are not effective.
Once the oral agents are no longer effective, insulin is injected using syringes or multi-dose insulin pens. The syringe is the least expensive means of delivery, but many patients are willing to pay a premium for the convenience of the insulin pen.
A recent advance has been the development of extremely long-acting insulins. While regular insulins have a physiological onset in 10 minutes and peak activity in about 90 minutes, current long-acting insulins peak in roughly 8 hours. This type of insulin can be taken in the morning and can be accompanied by bolus delivery at meals. The alternative of simply taking all of one's insulin requirement in basal delivery is believed by many to be therapeutically unsound. Insulin resistance is theorized to build as a result of high concentrations of insulin in the bloodstream, and as a result ever increasing amounts of insulin are necessary to control blood glucose levels. Unfortunately, the basal plus bolus profile still results in the same high and undesirable frequency of injections, typically four per day. Long-acting insulin does provide good therapy for those patients whose bodies benefit from supplemental basal insulin, but this is a temporary condition and simply delays a more rigorous insulin injection regimen for six months to two years.
As their interest in intensive therapy increases, users typically look to insulin pumps. However, in addition to their high cost (roughly 8 to 10 times the daily cost of syringe therapy) and limited lifetime, insulin pumps represent relatively old technology and are cumbersome to use. Also, from a lifestyle standpoint, the tubing (known as the “infusion set”) that links the pump with the delivery site on the user's abdomen is very inconvenient and the pumps are relatively heavy, making carrying the pump a bother.
A new method of insulin delivery currently undergoing development is pulmonary delivery. The principal issue with pulmonary delivery is criticality of dose, as pulmonary delivery is relatively inefficient and difficult to quantify. As a result, it will be difficult to keep blood glucose levels in control with this delivery form, although it may prove very useful as a supplement for bolus delivery at mealtime. The inefficiency of delivery (currently about 10%) significantly drives up the cost of pulmonary therapy. The implications of chronic inhalation of insulin are also unknown.
In summary, patients on oral agents eventually move to insulin, and existing pump therapy is very expensive. Interest in better therapy is on the rise, accounting for the observed growth in pump therapy and increased number of daily injections. What is needed to fully meet this increased interest is a form of insulin delivery that combines the best features of daily injection therapy (low cost and ease of use) with those of the insulin pump (continuous infusion, precision dosing and variable delivery rates), and that avoids the disadvantages of each. This will allow a greater number of patients to have access to improved insulin therapy at lower cost.
Several attempts have been made to provide ambulatory or “wearable” drug infusion devices that are low in cost and convenient to use. Some of these devices are intended to be partially or entirely disposable. In theory, devices of this type can provide many of the advantages of an infusion pump without the attendant cost and inconvenience. Unfortunately, however, many of these devices cannot provide precise control over the flow rate of the drug at a low delivery cost, and are thus not compatible with dose-critical drugs such as insulin. In addition, devices that operate with fixed insulin flow rates may meet cost targets but still require bolus injections at mealtimes. Ultimately, therefore, these existing devices do not represent an optimal alternative to infusion pumps.